


Your radiance (leaves me breathless)

by cosmicfrownies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Questioning of Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: Annette is pondering love and kissing while hanging out with Mercedes. They end up having a chat and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Your radiance (leaves me breathless)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted something soft and gay and I love these two. I don't know the extent to which I ship them, but they're definitely adorable together. 
> 
> (I know I haven't updated my other story in a bit, but, like, soft lesbians :(, y'know?)

Annette leaned on to Mercedes’ shoulder and sighed. Said girl was reading a book, some sort of fictional story about knights and dragons that Ashe had recommended. Annette often enjoyed the times they spent together. They would often sit together in companionable silence, Mercedes would often be sewing or embroidering a piece and Annette would be studying. Or they’d often bake together, even if Annette herself wasn’t particularly good in the kitchen. She was glad that she had a friend like Mercedes.

“Are you alright?” Mercedes asked, concern apparent as always in her voice. 

“Mercie… when did you figure out you liked girls?” 

“Oh…” she laughed, “well, I had always admired how pretty girls are just as often as I admired how handsome boys are. I never really questioned it honestly. It just made sense. Why do you ask, Annie?” 

Annie hummed in thought. “I was just wondering.” 

“Ah, ok,” Annette sensed a knowing smile on Mercedes’ face. “Is there somebody you like?” 

“I, um…, I don’t know,” she adjusted herself, now looking at Mercedes, who had put her book down and met her eyes. “Have you ever kissed a girl?” 

Mercedes giggled, Annette loved the sound, such a cute and happy sound. Annette couldn’t help but to smile a bit. “Yes, I have.”

“How was it?”

“Well, it was nice. I was a bit younger and there was a girl who I liked and one day we kissed. It wasn’t magical or anything, but it certainly felt right.”

“And have you kissed a boy?” 

“I have and it felt nice as well. What’s with all the questions, Annie?”

Annette’s heart sank. She had never kissed anybody, no boys and definitely not any girls. She had liked boys before, but never a girl. But surely if you kissed somebody and liked it, you’d know, right? Annette wondered. 

“It’s just, well, I’ve never kissed anybody,” she admitted. 

“Oh, well that’s alright. There’s no rush,” Mercedes smiled at her. Goddess, it was a sweet smile that made Annette melt a little each time she saw it. Everything about Mercedes was sweet. She had such a caring personality, a lovely smile, a beautiful laugh, and she was a breathtaking sight. 

“Mercie…” she paused, “Can I kiss you?” Mercedes gasped and blinked in disbelief. Annette frowned, “Oh, it’s fine if you don’t want to!” 

Mercedes shook her head and grabbed Annette’s hands, interlacing the girl’s fingers with her own. “Annie, I’d love that.” It was Annette’s turn to gasp. She took a deep breath and gave Mercedes a shaky smile, her heart was racing. She couldn’t believe it. 

She closed her eyes and fortified herself, getting her thoughts together. She opened her eyes and looked to Mercedes who was sitting on the bed patiently with a warm, inviting smile. Annette squeezed Mercedes’ hand tighter and closed her eyes once more and went in for it. She instead felt her nose rub up against Mercedes’ nose. Mercedes opened her eyes and chuckled. She flushed in embarrassment. 

“Here, just tilt your head a bit,” Mercedes instructed her. Annette nodded eagerly, ready to try again. 

She leaned forward once more and her lips met Mercedes’. There were no sparks, no radiant light, no fireworks, but it was magical in its own way. She pulled back and looked at Mercedes, a huge grin plastered on her face. Mercedes’ eyes slowly opened and her expression was… different. It was a warm smile, but it was so loving. The ways her eyes crinkled and the slight raise of her eyebrows. Annette’s heart melted, this expression was surely special and made for her. She was in so deep for Mercedes and everything was just right. It was perfect. The most radiant thing of all was right in front of her and she couldn’t believe it. 

“Mercie, that was… wonderful!” she said, breathless. 

“I agree. I think we should do it again.” 

“Of course!” Annette nodded and gave Mercedes another kiss. That, too, was fantastic. Annette wanted to kiss Mercedes again and again and cuddle up with her and love her so much. Oh, Goddess. She thought to herself. 

“Mercie, I think I’m in love with you.”

Mercedes giggled, “Me too.” Annette had a huge, dopey smile on her face and she knew it. She wrapped her arms around Mercedes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” Annette asked.

“Yes, I think it does.” 

The two girls laid in bed that night, curled up together and shared many sweet kisses and exchanged many words of how much they adored each other. They had a wonderful, loving future ahead, even if a war was in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I loved writing this even if it reminded me of my lack of a girlfriend.
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you'd ever like to chat or something https://cosmicfrownies.tumblr.com/ (I haven't really used it, but I'll be more active on there now).


End file.
